The present invention relates to a press-stud.
Conventional press-studs constituted by a male part that detachably couples to a female part, the basic structure whereof is shown in the accompanying FIGS. 1 and 2 for the sake of clarity, are currently widely used in the field of clothing and in other fields in which it is necessary to join fabrics made of the most disparate materials.
In particular, the female part, generally designated by the reference letter A, comprises a hollow body B that has openings C and D respectively for the insertion of the male part, not shown, and of the means for anchoring to the fabric, which are also not shown.
A circumferential groove E obtained by bending is formed in the hollow body B and loosely accommodates an elastic split ring F made of metallic material.
The split ring F is the actual element for retaining the male part; said ring, by being split, can in fact expand so as to allow access of the anchoring end of the male part and then close at a circumferential slot formed in said male part proximate to the anchoring end.
Although this solution achieves its intended task, it is not free from drawbacks.
One of the main drawbacks is due to the fact that the clearance between the groove E formed in the metallic body B and the split ring F, which is also metallic, allows said ring to move and produce unpleasant noises (metallic jingling) when the press-stud is in the open configuration.
These noises are moreover unacceptable in quality clothing and are in any case not welcome in clothing items in general.
From FR-A-1,597,718 it is known a press-stud as defined in the preamble of claim 1.